Blurr and Chromia update Prowl
Transformers 2K5 - Prowl - jeudi, septembre 11, 2014, 10:30 ------------------------------------------------------------ Prowl's Office (#2545Te) The room is filled with monitors. At the center is a rather large desk with datachips, keyboard, holo-projector. There is a locked file cabinet in the back and locker next to a small workbench alonmg the back wall. Type +Commands to see the room's commands. Prowl is currently patching up the office after something exploded on the workbench. The are shrapnel marks all over the place. Some dug into the desk, some in the walls, one monitor is pierced. The briefcase full of shanix on the file cabinet is untouched. A lone CPU rests in a small box on the desk. A little light above the door lights up to indicate someone is there. "Come on in it's open." Pacing at a vigorous speed outside of Prowl's office door, the cobalt speedster looks up impatiently every half parsec to check if the Autobot Intel commander has answered any of his direct hails. <> Blurr's wrist answering machine informs him, which brings a long saddened expression on his face. Of course long is relative, especially when talking about the Autobot courier. Racing in once the door opens, Blurr looks from the explodey workbench, walls, pierced monitor, and Prowl. "I tried to wait patiently outside Prowl but I just couldn't wait anymore and you weren't answering my direct hails and I just had to come talk to you because if anyone knows what's happening in Tarn it's Prowl Prowl Prowl!!" he raps off, trying to calm down. Just then, Blurr's direct hails come in over Prowl's direct broadband.. maybe he is that fast? Or just that impatient. You receive a radio message from Blurr: Are you in because I need to talk to you about important things with Tarn and nobody knows what's what like you Prowl because you know everything about everything! Prowl shakes his head he gets the weirdest feeling of deja-vu as the comm message arrives after the guy mentionned it. He turns off his comm for a few seconds. "Calm down Blurr. What happened exactly?" "Nothing happened that's why I wanted to talk to you because we've got Decepticons handing out flyers Decepticons stirring up the public Decepticons causing trouble and where are the Autobots nowhere nowhere nowhere!" Blurr continues his fast paced antics, zipping around the room to inspect the briefcase of shanix. Puzzled look on his face, the Autobot attempts to take a breath before racing back over to Prowl. "Just give the word bossbot and I'll make sure we greet every Tarn resident and assure them we're the goodguys in notime flat unless you had other plans in that case I would really really really like to hear them." Everything is turning up Tarn lately, or at the very least everything turning up in Prowl's office relates to Tarn. Chromia should have stayed there. She'll be returning as soon as she leaves here. She could have sent a message ahead to Prowl but then, what she has to share she thinks he needs to hear. He's more apt to listen if she's there in his face. Chromia doesn't even to stop to see if anyone else is in there. The door's open so she barges in. "Prowl, you have go-..." She stops once she sees Blurr there. Herself, she's looking tired and ragged. There's a chip and some cracking in her shoulder and a dent in her torso. Chromia shakes her head and leans against the doorframe. Just her luck, someone beat her to the punch. She should leave, let Prowl handle his business but she lingers to suggest what she came here for is important. That's when she looks around the office and lets out a short whistle. "I thought *I* had been busy. What happened here? You went through your fan mail without me?" Prowl listens and processes everything..."It is annoying sure but not totally illegal unless they actually encourage violence through their propaganda. Do we have a couple of samples of the stuff they handed out? Maybe Blaster could make a capsule on the airwaves and clear up facts from fiction.?" He leans back in his chair and checks his damaged hand a bit. "We have multiple ops currently running in Tarn. We could use some more public relations. I would not stretch it toshake every resident's hand but talking to them a bit to see what the real concerns are." Prowl notices Chromia leaning on the doorframe. "err...Autopsy gone wrong. I managed to extract the CPU before the booby-trap went off but..." he looks around "it DID go off." He gives her a wave of the hand but she can see through his left hand. "Say no more Prowl I'll race down to Tarn and grab you a flyer if I can find one but trust in your old pal Blurr because nobody can get the job done faster nobody nobody nobody!!" Blurr excitedly blurts out, racing for the door. That is until, Chromia is standing right in his way. Screeching to a halt, the courier gives her a puzzled look for only half a parsec before examining her wounds. "Looks like you took one hell of a beating just hope you dished out as good as you got ditched I'd stay and talk but Prowl has me on very important orders!" he cheerfully greets and goodbyes her, all in the same breath. Without tarrying another moment, Blurr rushes past her and to the lobby stairs.. next stop: Tarn. "You should get that looked at," Chromia notes wryly as she nods her chin towards Prowl's holey hand. "Unless you need me to file the forms to put in the requisition for a medbot to come and do that." At leasts he's in good spirits after having been shot up? She can't help but look around the office and see what damage was wrought here. "Next time," Chromia offers some advice, "You should disarm the booby-trap first." You did 'hire' her to be a help to you remember! With Blurr comingt o a halt right before her, Chromia looks... confused. Like a friend of a parent handed a baby for the first time. What should she do? What should she do? "Ooooookay then?" She offers a smile but... he's already gone. "I think I just burnt up more energon trying to keep up with him than I did to get back here," Chromia muses aloud as she steps in and looks around in closer detail. Looks like it was quite the blast. She finally looks back to Prowl and, rather genuinely, asks, "You okay?" Prowl looks around the office "I am okay. Annoyed but okay. I missed the booby-trap actually. Part of the job." He checks his hand "Yeah I will need to get that looked at later today. I have no more trap disarming on my schedule today." He looks her over "Seems you have seen some action lately. Got any good news?" MEANWHILE, IN TARN.. Blurr races from newsstand to newsstand, shop to shop, trying to find the flyer. Not just -any- of the numerous flyers, but the most pristine and mint one available. If you're gonna do a job, do it right.. and fast. The cobalt speedster comes to a padded foot stop, like driving the Flintstones car one imagines, in front of a printing press shop.. racing inside. Mere seconds later, Blurr is racing out of the same building.. with a stack of newly printed flyers. "Don't worry Prowl told you I could get this job done faster than anyone else because nobody is faster than me nobody nobody nobody!" he cheerfully reports on the Autobot broadband. Racing back to Iacon, Blurr unknowingly (or unwittingly) loosens his grip on the stack of flyers.. essentially distributing them through Tarn, a papertrail leading all the way back to Iacon!! Blurr says, "Don't worry Prowl told you I could get this job done faster than anyone else because nobody is faster than me nobody nobody nobody!" "Maybe we need to get you a bomb disposal expert." Rather than an assistant that would jump on an explosive device for you. Prowl examines his hand and when he calls attention to it, Chromia looks down to see her dents and cracks. "Some," she confirms as she looks back. "It could have been a lot worse. Defcon had a meeting with Fray and I attended. Just as Fray was relaying details we were attacked. It was another officer, the one that alt forms to a jet." She thinks back on the records Prowl showed her. "Sterling," she nods as she thinks of it. "Fray was injured but got away with Defcon. I provided cover," for them to escape. "Before it was over, Sterling sent out a message that the 'war mechs' were turning on them and that they should warn the chief. He's someone we need to deal with and I would suspect, unless he's a real bolt, that the chief is in on it too. This was a large, brutish bot, there to make sure Fray didn't leave. The situation is escalating, Prowl. The other side is wanting to make a play, to raise the stakes and are willing to make an open attack to make it happen. You're going to need to make your presence felt, without infuriating the populace. I know you're concerned about the police force in Tarn but there's a lot more bots there that *aren't* a par tof the uniform." She thumbs back to where Blurr was standing... well, one of the places. "*You* need to be there and *we* need to be there," she stresses. Prowl raises an eyebrow at the bomb disposal expert. "I have Jazz for that but I usually skilled enough to handle those little details myself." He thinks carefully about his next words because with what just happened in Tarn things are escalating faster than expected. "And I was worried gathering evidence against Sterling was going to be a problem. We need to send a 'burn' notice to chief of TPD saying we have evidence of corruption in the case of Sterling. We are NOT turning on the TPD. We WILL be arresting Sterling as soon as possible. Put Defcon, Roadbuster and Halligan on the job. I want that mech in custody before he does too much damage." "If Fray needs a place to rest we can bring him to Iacon or send him over to Retoris. The police here are 100% reliable." His optics narrow a bit as he struggles with some form of decision. "I know about the escalation. The underground is plotting to the governor killed along with an anti-autobot propagandist. As for my direct involvement...I do not think I will have the choice. Depending on how things go with Sterling we might need to take down the TPD by force..." Up the stairs and back into Prowl's office, Blurr screeches to a hurried stop -right- in front of Prowl's desk.. cutting it close, only stopping short by mere milimeters. "Just like you asked for Prowl I got the fliers lickity split it wasn't easy by the way I had to race into a printing press shop and quickly nab this propaganda before it could be spread to the people of.." the speedster stops short, a rarity for him. He only has ONE flier left, actually.. the entire stack he grabbed had been distributed along the way. If one were to take the time, it would lead down the corridor to the stairs and all the way back to Tarn. "Uh oh." "Fray doesn't want to leave Tarn." Chromia lets that sink in for a moment, because she thinks it is important. She knows what it is like to stay when everyone else goes. "If he comes to Iacon, he won't stay here. He'll leave himself to get back. So if he comes, we need to make the most of it. *You* should see him, learn what he knows and we send him back with the best equipment we can. He's a good bot," she frowns, worried for him. The last time she say him he had his neck nearly shot out. "He gave me schematics for a shield he'd like. I have your permission to have someone like Wheeljack build it?" Having Prowl's stamp of approval would go a lot further than Chromia barging in to demand something. "We need to give him more though. It's only going to get uglier." Which is a fact that Chromia is sure that Prowl already knows but she feels compelled to let him know that she realizes it too. "If we're," yes, 'we', "going to make a sweep of the TPD, it should be complete, one fell swoop. If they are bullying their own then they have to be doing the same, or worse, to the locals." Chromia hates the idea of letting a bully remain one. "If we march in, then like you said when you sent me to Fray, it could turn the population against us. Letting them have their own homegrown hero, someone to rally behind, someone that knows them and wants to help them... Even arresting Sterling, you should have Fray there." That's Chromia's thought at least and she's eager to share it. She snaps more to attention as Blurr is back. That is a surprise! Chromia has to remind herself that this one is like Moonracer - fast and always a step ahead of her. She examines Blurr as she thinks aloud, "Is there a foolproof, unobstrusive way we could poll the bots of Tarn?" Blurr could quickly help them to know how many they might be able to count on. Prowl watches Blurr run in and the trail of paper he left...He blinks "Thanks Blurr." Prowl puts the flyer on the desk for now. He listens to Chromia's report and nods "Absolutely. Have Wheeljack whip something up that does not involve explosions or unstable elements. I understand Fray's desire to remain and respect his decision. We will give him all we can. Have Roadbuster go shopping with him in the armory." The idea of the homegrown here...A kind of Luke Skywalker but less bitchy is interesting. "Yes if Fray leads the campaign against Sterling that would help alot. Scratch my previous order of a burn notice on Sterling. I will ask Fray to do it and we will give him the support to clean-up the TPD. We will let him lead and offer support. That way we are not seen as taking over which we are not trying to do." Nodding along quickly, Blurr keeps his fast pace up and does another zip over of the room. "Just let me know what needs done there and I'll help in any way I can you know me Prowl always willing to go the extra distance extra fast for the Autobots!!" "... once I can locate Defcon to know where he took Fray," Chromia mutters, a little more thana whisper. It's a person gripe but she shares it if you care to listen. "He'll need to be patched up first. He'sa riot bot, built for tough situations. It will come in handy soon enough," she speaks more fully. "What do you know of the chief there? It was a feeling more than what he said, but Sterling's willingness to go to him suggests to me that the chief is in on it. Or at leasta complete bolt. Either way, he'll need to be replaced. If he's been aware of the corruption, he hasn't stopped it and if he hasn't been then he's oblivious to the obvious. That might be a good place for you to start," she nods towards Prowl. Should assistants be telling their 'boss' what to do? "After you get that hand looked at." She thinks Prowl will need it, to choke out a police chief with at least. Chromia reigns in a frown as she looks to Blurr. Someone with that much energy, they need something to do. "You really got that from Tarn? *That* fast?" She sounds impressed. "You talk. A lot. Can you listen?" You say, "The chief does not look like a bad guy at the core but...I think he is a bit naive or at least wears blinders and refuses to see some of the things that happen under his nose. I do not think he is evil but he will not be able to remain in office that is for sure." Attempting to pick up the paper trail of Decepticon fliers he'd unwittingly distributed for them, Blurr quickly steps around the office in hap-hazard fashion. "Of course I ran all the way to Tarn and back do you think I'd have to lie about that I'm the fastest thing around I'll even race you walking on my hands if you want and yeah I talk really fast only because this is the only speed I'm used to operating at." Having collected what paper trail in the office he could, Blurr stacks them nice and neatly on Prowl's desk. "Well I'm trying to listen but you are not talking fast enough it feels like two vorns ago when you started that sentence because when you are this gifted with speed it feels like the entire world is moving in slow motion so you said something about listening I'm listening if you want to start talking now or later it doesn't matter." "Remove him," Chromia 'advises' again. She's not one to tolerate idocy. "If it is only incompentence then that lingering will allow things to become worse." Yet, Chromia has to trust in PRowl that he knows this and he'll act. If anything, she knows he's a bot to act when it's logical to and at least to her, it's well beyond that point now. Before she even looks at Blurr, Chromia is pinching the bridge of her nose plate. In her experience listening is an act of patience. How to make that an act of speed? "Maybe you could rely messages from Tarn, to Prowl, quickly then. If we can't fight the propaganda then you can counter it with your presence. Be seend everywhere. What you see and overhear, you report back - constantly. You could be Prowl's eyes and ears in Tarn when he can't be there." That might be something to keep both Bots busy. Chromia then looks to the door. "I should get back. I have some things to arrange for Fray." Like the Roadbuster thing that Prowl added to her list. "You," she points at Prowl, "No more dismantling." She tries really hard to not sound too concerned, and certainly not to suggest that she might mean any of that in regards to himself. Prowl makes a note to plan the various scenarios for the TPD and the possible early removal of the chief there. Warrant for Sterling's arrest. Talk to Fray. Busy busy times looking ahead. He looks at his hand. Of course he cannot promise no more dismantling but next time he will make sure she does not see the damage. "Yeah better get that hand looked at before things escalate even more. I will need to be in top shape for what is to come." He looks at Blurr then Chromia "Good work both of you." he gives them a nod for dismissal. "Say no more no really don't say another word because before you have the time to complete it I will have already thought of seventeen other things to occupy my time and likely none of them are on topic but you can count on me I'll be your personal optics on the road and audio censor on the ground for Tarn!!" Blurr excitedly reports to both Chromia and Prowl, dashing for the door. "Move to one side folks, Blurr is crashing through on an important mission of great importance importance importance!!" the cobalt speedster can be heard shouting from the hallway. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *